The Raven King of Academia
by AeroZalen
Summary: Aero Rogue has spent his entire life trying to live up to his father's expectation, but now he's taking a stand for himself. He goes to Duel Academy to learn how to play the game in this world that is slowly becoming centered around Duel Monsters and make some friends. But would they like him, if they knew his best friend was a little raven Duel Spirit, or that he has strange power


**A/N: Hey guys, I finally came back to supply you guys with stories. Remember when I mentioned that I had had food poisoning, well I had a relapse, and held a general fear for being on the computer as I'm unable to run through my house to my bathroom without crapping myself. But in my absence, I've been thinking diligently on some new ideas for stories. This was one of them, my first non-Naruto story. Now, the deck my OC will use will be a mixture of my deck and some made-up cards. Also, yes, I did go with a somewhat self insertion with the name, I'm sorry if that offends you, but you need to get over it.**

**Entrance Ceremony**

"Are you ready to go?" A man asked his son as the son stood hunched over, not meeting his father's eyes. Looking off to the side, he nodded, his father sighing.

"Come on son, if you can't even speak to me eye-to-eye, how do you expect to get through school on a foreign island where no one knows you. What's more, you certainly won't be able to deal with any females you should run into." The father said as his son, gripped his hands tightly in fists as he looked up, meeting his father's caring eyes.

"That's the thing. No one there knows me, or about me, to them, I'm just a normal kid wanting to learn about Duel Monsters. And as for girls, who could fall for a guy who can't even say five sentences without stuttering. The only one who ever got that I'm not normal, or helped me with my stuttering was mom, and …" He trailed off as his eyes dropped back to the ground, turning on his heels as he headed for the staircase located in the back of the room.

"Son, I understand, or at least try, if you'd just open up and help me understand. I know you miss her, I do to, but it isn't your fault what happened, your mother wouldn't blame you, and I certainly don't, if only you would forgive yourself." His father said to him as he followed him, reaching into his pocket as he fished something out.

"No, see Dad, that's just it. I can't open myself up, after what happened, I have to remain strong and not let anyone see me cry, isn't that what you said at Mom's funeral! And how can I not blame myself, or forgive myself, when it was entirely my fault. You say you have forgiven me, yet you still look at me with those eyes!" The boy yelled, backing away as he heard the whir of the rotors as the helicopter prepared for takeoff.

"Son, son! Hold on!" The father said as he hurried after his son as the younger male began running towards the helicopter, jumping into the bay as he shouted instructions to the pilot. The man nodded, pushing buttons on the control pad. Finally, his father caught up to him, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Son, your mom wanted you to have this when you left, in case something happened to her, something to remember her by. And, hopefully, something to remember me by as well, just so you know that we both love you!" The father said as he balled his hand up, leaning forwards as he threw the contents at his son, the younger male reaching out on instinct as a golden chain with a white gold ring attached, set with a opaque stone landed in his hand, the ring warm from his father as he looked at it, a single tear rolling down his cheeks as he reached around, hanging it over his neck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DAD!" He shouted as the helicopter lifted off, the wind carrying his words away as he left his old life behind, and headed towards his new one. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a PDA, and releasing the stylus, began entering data into the device, a faint smile on his face as he felt the weight of the ring against his breastbone.

"Okay sir, we are off the mainland and on our way to Duel Academia Island, we are expected to arrive by 9 tomorrow morning, if weather conditions should allow us. I only hope and pray we mange to get there safely, after that, my job is done and you'll be safe. So just sit back and enjoy the ride, young master." The pilot said from the cockpit as he looked straight on, his concentration focused on the sea ahead as he kept the copter aloft.

"Kuso! That storm held us up at least half the day, and now I've missed registration. I only hope that they'll accept that we can't control the weather, or that Father called ahead to register me for my classes." The boy said as he looked out the window at the rapidly approaching island on his left, over run with jungle with a central building complex shooting up and glimmering in the night.

"I can only agree sir, now then, if you'll prepare for landing, I'm going to have to run quickly, so I can't land all the way or I may not get the engine working again." The pilot shouted over the rumbling of the dying motor. "Are you ready, no, too bad." He shouted once more as the pilot's boot shot out from behind the boy, sending him plummeting the full ten feet to the ground as he landed on the side of a hill, rolling down as he shouted curses at the pilot, who laughed as he turned around and began his trip back to the mainland.

"Ohh, I think I landed on my back. Oh well, I can complain tomorrow or when I'm in bed safely. Now then, according to the directions I was given, the registration office is on the front portion of the facility." He thought as he stood slowly to his feet, grabbing his briefcase full of supplies as he began running towards his destination.

Meanwhile, Proctor Belleview was finishing up his paperwork for the night, all the other Proctors having headed back to their rooms after a hard day of testing new students. In the forefront of his mind was the duel he had witnessed between that new Slifer Jaden Yuki and Dr. Crowler, in his mind, if it was left up to him, Yuki would've at least made Ra Yellow for beating his opponent. It was plain he wasn't Obelisk material yet, if ever, but you had to admire his tenacity and skill in beating one of the top ranked duelists on the island.

Sighing, he closed the file he was working on, standing up and popping his back as he reached for the lamp on his desk as he checked his watch, seeing the time was a quarter past 10. He had wanted to finish all his work, but there was always tomorrow when they were given the whole day off to finish up, or do whatever.

Closing and locking his door behind him, he grabbed his duel disk at the last second, something telling him it might be needed if Alec decided that he shouldn't have had those last five or six drinks and needed a little persuasion to let him into his room.

As he walked to the door, he flipped off the lights; he was reaching for the last light switch when he heard the knocking coming from the front door. Wondering who it could be, he took his time getting to the door, assuming it was one of his friends looking for him, or a couple looking for some privacy.

So he was surprised when he reached the door and found a young boy their, appearing about 15 or 16, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. Opening the door, the boy looked up, before reaching down and unclasping his case as he removed a stack of papers, handing them to the man who looked at them with an eyebrow raised in question.

Looking at the first line of the papers, he understood though as he looked at the youth in front of him.

"Ahh, so you actually made it. To be honest, we thought you just chickened out, but since you actually showed up, I guess I should tell you now. I'm tired, and I was about to head home, so how about we do this tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock sharp, okay?" Belleview said in a tone that left no room for answers or questions, although the boy couldn't do much of either since he was till struggling to catch his breath.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, good night." Belleview said, reaching inside as he flipped off the light switch from the master control by the door, and shutting it behind him, the shatter-proof glass door locking behind him as he walked off, leaving the youth behind as he wondered where we was going to sleep tonight.

Later that night, Belleview sat on his bed as he went through the boy's papers, filled with all his information necessary for entrance.

Name: Aero Rogue

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Birth date: 12/14/XXXX

Height: 180.3 cm.

Weight: 55.79 kg.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Allergies: Nutmeg, Bees

The next few pages went on into his medical history, family, and general things that one would need to know about him, such as his records from his schools that he attended, as well as contact numbers and e-mail addresses for his family.

"Well, the kid seems to have plenty of good references from his schools, and the amount of money his father's donated to the school should put him in good standing. However, we can't show favoritism, and he will still have to take the placement test to see if he qualifies for Ra or Obelisk." Belleview said as he shut the file, laying it on the nearby nightstand as he pulled the cord to the lamp lighting the room, sending the room into darkness as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Aero was curled up in a blanket he had brought with him, his head laying on his cloak he had balled up. As his eyes shut, he looked up at the moon, the circular sheet of white shining on him, as he gave a smile, remembering how much his mother loved to sit up at night and watch the moon from the roof of their home. And as he slept that night, he felt her arms around him, keeping him safe and warm throughout the night.

The next morning, he awoke at 8 o'clock, stretching out the kinks in his body as he gathered his belongings, going to the nearby lake to bathe since he was still without a place to stay, and he wanted to make a good impression at his entrance exam. Swimming in the crisp, cold water for about a half-hour, he climbed out, toweling himself off with his blanket, adding it to the pile of dirty laundry that would have to be done. Finally, he reached into his bag of clothes as he removed a copy of his treasured mid-calf length gray overcoat as well as a sleeveless black shirt with a graphic of a Baby Dragon on the front. For his legs, he selected a pair of gray slacks as well as a pair of dark blue trainers.

Using his comb, he tried in vain to contain his hair in a smooth expanse, but it refused to be controlled as two thick strands stuck up from the back, resembling wings, as well as three strands that hung over his face. Sighing, he pulled out the last piece of his attire as he removed a pair of rounded rectangular glasses that brought the other side of the lake into focus as he saw a building.

Rolling his sleeves on his coat up, he clasped on a watch that had the time, 9 o'clock as he headed back towards the first building he had found when he landed on the island. Arriving with 15 minutes to spare, he sat down on his suitcase, pulling out his familiar PDA from his pocket as he began tapping away at the screen.

20 minutes later, Aero saw Belleview open the door to the building as he stood up, replacing his PDA in his pocket, and grabbing his suitcase and bag which he slung over his back. Entering the building, Belleview lead him to a duel field as he took the opposite side, facing Aero with his hands behind his back.

"Well, well, it's nice to see that someone can appreciate punctuality, although I suppose I was late. Of course, you were late, exceptionally so, yesterday for your exam, so I've decided to deduct 30 points from final score. Now then, shall we get started, son?" Belleview said as he pulled out his duel disk from behind his back, Aero wincing at his already reduced score. Sighing, he pulled out his own duel disc, placing his arm in the slot as it closed on his arm, lighting up; Belleview's doing the same across the field.

"Tell you what though, since I showed up late, I'll let you make the first move. Now then, let's duel!" Belleview said, the life point counter lighting up on the duel disc as Aero nodded as he drew his five cards, then another one for his turn.

Looking at his hand, he plays one.

"I play Kamakiri #1, in attack mode. And place two cards face down to end my turn." Aero said, the bug appearing in a swirl of particles.

Kamakiri #1: Attk-1400 Facedowns-2

"Hmm, you didn't play it in defense mode; maybe you want me to attack it. I think I will. I place one card face down and summon Luster Dragon to the field in attack mode, now Luster Dragon, finish his bug!" Belleview shouted as the appeared dragon opened his maw, sending a small stream of purple flames that destroyed Aero's monster and dealt 500 points of damage.

3500 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Ahh, nice move proctor, but I activate my Trap Card, Shields of Obscuring Darkness. When I take damage, I can activate this card for one turn for each 100 points lost, however, I have to sacrifice LP equal to the amount I lost. Now then, as long as I have this card active, you can't see any monsters on my side of the field." Aero said, another 500 LP draining from his counter as a large wall of shields rose up between the players, blocking Belleview's view of Aero's field.

"Now then, I activate my monster's special ability which allows me to summon a monster from my deck directly to my field!" Aero said as Belleview could only see a swirl of particles as a new monster formed on Aero's side.

"Ughh, I end my turn now." Belleview said as it went to Aero's turn, the boy smiling faintly as he drew a new card.

3000 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Now then, I activate my monster's special ability, which allows me to summon another monster to the field on my standby phase." Aero said as Belleview saw another swirl of particles as his monster was destroyed before another replaced it. "Then, I end my turn."

3000 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, I draw." Belleview said as he drew another card, smiling as he placed another card facedown. "And now I sacrifice my Luster Dragon for my Machine King, and now I activate my Quick-Play Spell from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Belleview said as his spell activated, Aero's card turning up before turning into particles.

3000 LP Aero: (SoOD/Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk 2300/ Facedowns-2)

"Haha, good play, but with that, you activated my card's effect." Aero said as he showed Belleview his card that was destroyed. "You see, Dark Magician's Book of Spells has two effects: when equipped to Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, it raises their attack by 700 points, but when it's sent to the graveyard, my LP is restored by 1000, bringing me back up to full power." Aero explained as he placed his card in the graveyard.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk-2300/ Facedowns-2)

"Grrr, well how about this, I play the Spell Card, Production Line, which allows me to summon two Tiny Bots to my side of the field from my deck, and with that, my Machine Kings attack points get raised another 200 points." Belleview said; his monster roaring as it grew stronger, although a faint smile was still on Aero's face.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk-2500/ Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Now then, my Machine King, attack his mystery monster with your Royal Laser!" Belleview called out as the massive machine opened his mouth wide, sending a blue beam into the darkness where a second later, the stream returned, destroying Belleview's Machine King, as well as dealing him 300 points of damage. "Ahh, ow am I supposed to plan my attacks when I can't even see my opponents?" Belleview complained as he ended his turn, Aero's smile growing slightly.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-?)

3700 LP Belleview: (Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Haha, tough luck there, but now I draw, and activate my monsters effect once more to replace it with a different monster." Aero said; the usual deal reoccurring as Belleview watched in thinly veiled anger. "Now then, I place three cards facedown and summon a monster facedown. Now, I end my turn." Aero said, Belleview drawing his card.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-? x2/ Facedowns-3)

3700 LP Belleview: (Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, now I'm serious, little boy. From my hand I summon a third and final Tiny Bot, and activate my facedown card, Polymerization to combine my three Tiny Bots into… Mega Bot!" Belleview shouted, his three little monsters all running and jumping into the swirling portal as they were fused together into their new form as it emerged, landing with a deafening crash.

4000 LP Aero: SoOD/ Monster-? x2/ Facedowns-3)

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk- 3500)

"Now I activate my Mega Bot's effect which allows me to destroy all your Spells and Trap by removing all three of my Tiny Bot's from play. So goodbye Shield of Obscuring Darkness; now let me see what you're working with.

Aero's Shields crumbled into debris as Belleview could finally see his opponents field, seeing a facedown and a Ultimate Insect Lvl 7, Belleview's eyebrows rising into his hairline. Looking at his hand, a plan formed in his head as he saw Aero's bewildered look at his defenses being destroyed.

4000 LP Aero: Ultimate Insect Lvl 7 Attk-2700/ Monster-?)

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk-3500)

Now I equip my Mega Bot with Oiled Servos which allows him to attack an extra time for each card I discard from my hand, so by discarding my last card, he can attack twice this turn. So first he can attack and destroy your Insect Lvl 7." Belleview said as the Bot lined up his overly large gun at Ultimate Insect Lvl 7, firing and destroying the monster as Aero took 100 points of damage, the particles from his monster spraying over him.

"And now, attack his facedown card and destroy it, Mega Bot!" Belleview shouted as Mega took aim, firing at the facedown card as Aero smirked, Belleview looking confused before a red ball with four hooks on the side shot out of the cloud of smoke, gripping onto Mega Bot.

Haha, allow to introduce you to my friend, Blast Sphere, he has a handy little ability that I like to use. When he's attacked while fa-facedown, he automatically attaches to whatever attacked him, acting as an equip card. Battle damage is negated, and it ends that monsters attack immediately. But if you think that's all, well guess what? When you enter your next Standby Phase, Blast Sphere will self-destruct, taking his new partner down with him; and you take damage equal to Mega Bot's attack points. Now then, I believe you were ending your turn, sir?" Aero said as he reached for his next card.

"Grrr, you little punk, that was a risky maneuver, but good job, but let's see if you can pull it together for a win now." Belleview admitted as he focused intently on Aero's next move.

3900 LP Aero:

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk-3500/ Blast Sphere)

Reaching up to grip the ring around his neck tightly, he pulled his next card from, his expression changing to an open grin. "Hey Belleview sir, allow to introduce you to my best friend. I play from my hand, the Quick-Play Spell, Leaving the Nest. Leaving the Nest allows me to summon one bird type monster from my hand, and since I only have one other card, meet… Aero the Tiniest Raven!"

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-0

"Haha, I hope that isn't your big move, because that's just pathetic, I mean, he doesn't even have any attack points!" Belleview laughed as Aero's smile turned sinister for a second as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

"True, but his attack points are what make him special, now where was I, oh yes. Leaving the Nest allows me to summon one bird type from my hand, if that monster is Aero the Tiniest Raven, I ca-can choose one monster on your side of the field and then take that monster's Attack or Defense points, and split them evenly between Aero's Attack and Defense points. I think Mega Bot's 2000 Defense points would be put to g-good use." Aero explained as AtTR cried out.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-1000

"And now I activate Aero's effect. If he's the only monster on my side of the field, he gains 1000 Attack and Defense points." Aero said; a triumphant smile on his face as his plan fell into place, trapping Belleview.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-2000

"And now I activate Aero's second ability, if I have no cards in my hand, he gains another 1000 Attack and Defense points. Now I e-end my turn." Aero finished, frowning slightly at his stuttering.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-3000

And Belleview's turn started, Blast Sphere destroying his Mega Bot, and dealing out 3500 LP of damage as he looked at his hand, sighing as he placed his hand over his surrender.

As their duel discs deactivated, Belleview smiled faintly, walking over towards Aero with his arm extended as he shook his hand, nodding his slightly. Motioning for him to follow him, Aero followed the proctor back to his office.

"Well, that was a good duel, I thought I would've come out of some of those turns unscathed but your cards just hit me where it hurt. I especially, off the record, liked that last move of yours, summoning a monster with no points and making it that powerful through its effects is no small task either. For that, I grade you a 91, so welcome to Obelisk Blue. As for your room, I hope you don't mind bunking." Belleview said as Aero just nodded furiously, almost breaking his neck in his happiness as Belleview gave him directions to his dorm, as well as a copy of his schedule for the day which he was already late for.

"Now third period starts in a half-hour, so be dressed and there, or we will have some issues. And oh yes, if your roommate starts giving you some problems, either come tell me, or solve them yourself." Belleview said, turning around as he entered his office, getting right back to his paperwork.

Aero smiled brightly as he turned around, running out of the building towards Obelisk Dorm, and his new life. However, his smile flickered briefly as he looked around, turning back towards the building as his eyes found what they were looking for as Aero the Tiniest raven alit on his outstretched fingers, his smile returning as he brought his closest friend to his mouth, whispering how proud he was of the little raven.

And with that, he returned to heading towards the dorm, as he reached behind him, placing the raven into the hood of his coat, and started running full power towards the dorm in order to make it in time, his feet almost looking like they were flying across the ground, the tail of his coat rising into the air like the tail feathers of a bird.

**A/N: I'm done guys, and what did you think. I know it wasn't the best, but I didn't want to reveal too much of Aero's deck yet. However, there is a card combo I'm looking forward to revealing later on. To those who noticed, yes, Aero does have a duel spirit, and yes, his deck will undergo some evolution over time. So next chapter will feature Aero's roomie, and a possible duel between them. Have a good day guys.**


End file.
